poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Maid Marian
Toby: Gee, did Robin Hood really give it to you? Skippy: Yeah, and this is his own hat too. Toby: Gee, I'd sure like to shoot your bow and arrow. Skippy's little sister: Let me try it, Skippy. Skippy: Oh, no, you don't. I'm gonna shoot it first. Skippy's older sister: You're pointin' it too high. Skippy: I'm not either. Watch this. grunting (His arrow flies into the courtyard) Toby: Uh-oh. Now you done it. Skippy's older sister: Right in Prince John's backyard. (They run to the gate) Skippy's little sister: Skippy, you can't go in there. Toby: Yeah. Prince John will chop off your head. echoing Like this. Skippy: Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my arrow. Skippy's older sister: Wait a minute. Toby might tattle on you. Skippy: Yeah, Toby. You gotta take the oath. Toby: An oath? Skippy's little sister: Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. Skippy: Spiders, snakes and a lizard head. Toby: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. Skippy: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. Toby: echoing If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. (Skippy goes through the gate) (He walks) giggling Woman 1: It's your turn to serve, Marian, dear. Marian: Are you ready, Lady Kluck? Lady Kluck: Oh, as your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting. laugh (They play the tennis) (Skippy spots on the arrow on the ground and sneaks to the tree before hiding behind it) Lady Kluck: I'm getting too old for this. Marian: That was a good shot. Lady Kluck: You're not bad yourself, dear. My girdle's killing me. laughs (The birdie is hit upward and it falls down Lady Kluck's dress, and she tries to shake it out) Marian: Where is it? Did you lose it? Lady Kluck: It must be in there someplace. Marian: Oh, Klucky, you look so silly. giggle Marian: Oh, look. There it is, behind you. (Skippy makes a run for it, but became petrified when he realizes it was right next to the birdie that Maid Marian was going for) Oh! Well, hello. Where did you come from? Skippy: Oh, please don't tell Prince John. Mama said he'll chop off my head. Marian: Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong. Lady Kluck: Oh, Marian, what a bonny wee bunny. Marian: Who does this young archer remind you of? Lady Kluck: Oh... Well, upon my word, the notorious Robin Hood. Marian: That's right. Only Robin Hood wears a hat like that. Skippy: Yeah, and look at this keen Robin Hood bow. (Skippy's little sister sneezes) Lady Kluck: Oh, Marian, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh, mercy! Skippy's older sister: He snitched on us. Marian: It's all right, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. Toby: Do you think it's safe? Skippy's little sister: That's Maid Marian. Skippy's older sister: Mama said she's awful nice. Come on! (They run to meet her) Skippy's little sister: Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me. Skippy's older sister: I told Skippy he was shooting too high. Marian: I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you. Skippy's little sister: Gee, you're very beautiful. Skippy's older sister: Are you gonna marry Robin Hood? Skippy's little sister: Mama said you and Robin Hood are sweethearts. Marian: Well, um... laughs You see, that was several years ago before I left for London. Toby: Did he ever kiss you? Marian: Well, uh, no. But he carved our initials on this tree. I remember it so well. Skippy: You gonna have any kids? Skippy's little sister: My mom gots a lot of kids. Marian: Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me. Skippy: Oh, not Robin Hood. I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya and drag you off to Sherwood Forest. Lady Kluck: Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Prince John. Skippy: That old Prince John don't scare me none. Toby: echoing I'm scared of Prince John. He's cranky. Lady Kluck: Ah, ah, ah, ah! I, Prince John, challenge you to a duel. Hey, hey! Take that! And that! And this! Skippy: Death to tyrants! squawking Skippy's older sister: Slice him to pieces! Marian: Oh, save me, my hero. Save me. giggles Lady Kluck: Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. bawling Mommy! (pretending to suck her thumb) Skippy's older sister: That's Prince John, all right. (laughs) Skippy: Yahoo! Now I got ya! Lady Kluck: Oh, mercy! Mercy! Oh! wailing Oh, he got me. I'm dying. moaning Skippy: Did I hurt you? Huh? Lady Kluck: No. whispering This is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. Skippy: Come on, lady fair! Let's go! Marian: Oh, Robin, you're so brave and impetuous. Oh. panting So this is Sherwood Forest. Skippy: Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do? Marian: Well, usually the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. Skippy: A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff. Marian: Well, if you won't, then I will. chuckling Skippy's older sister: They're kissing! continue laughing older sister sighs Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts